


Silver Bells (Part 1)

by Fr0st6yte



Series: 25 (Really, 22) Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Gen, part 1 of 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: It was their seventh year and their last Christmas at Hogwarts. Remus just had to get the others something nice. He'd figure something out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at my computer. So here we go. Gotta get back on track with my Christmas stories. Get ready for the influx. Part 1 of 2, again.  
> Title: Silver Bells (Part 1)  
> Author: Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Characters: Remus Lupin  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Summary: It was their seventh year and their last Christmas at Hogwarts. Remus just had to get the others something nice. He'd figure something out.

It was with a heavy heart that Remus walked through the white streets of Hogsmeade. Around him, he could hear the tinkering of bells as laughing students entered and left shops. Gentle Christmas music floated around as the doors opened, mixing together to form a blend of choirs and uplifting tunes. Snow was falling gently around him, smoke billowed out of chimneys, and everyone was bundled up with scarves and boots and jackets and huge smiles. It was the prefect picture of Christmas. 

Yet, Remus only felt dread. His hands were stuffed in his coat, and his right hand played around with the small pack of coins he had. 

Perhaps Honeydukes? No, James’ mum had just sent them all huge packs of chocolate. Not Dervish and Banges either… 

Scrivenshaft’s? Peter did need a new quill. With that new thought, he hesitantly entered the shop. Instantly, he felt his freezing hands warm up, and the snow on him all disappeared. The quill shop was covered in silver tinsel, each display lit up with strings of lights. It was awfully empty, something Remus was grateful of. He could go and find what he wanted quietly and quickly. 

“Need any help?” The wizard at the back of the small shop asked, placing a small silver box in a high shelf. “A present perhaps? We have some new House quills in the front displays.” Clapping his hands together, the tall wizard nodded to the displays facing the window. “Go ahead and look around.” 

Remus silently walked over, eyes instantly catching onto the red and gold one near the top. Reaching out, he took the elegant box, covered in intricate designs, and opened it up, gazing at the quill speculatively. 

“A customer favorite, that is,” the shopkeeper said, walking up to him. “Hippogriff feather - quite rare. That’s actually our last one.” Rare. Remus bit his lip, afraid to look at the sticker on the display. 

“How much?” He asked quietly. 

“Four galleons and seven knuts.” His stomach dropped, and he closed the box and placed it back. The shopkeeper said nothing, walking back to his counter, as Remus turned away from the main display and went further down the store. He perused the other quills, but found his eyes straying to the front display repeatedly. There were other quills, he told himself. He could find another one Peter would like. He glanced at his watch, and saw that he still had over an hour until he had to meet the others at the Three Broomsticks. 

“Boy.” Remus turned to the shopkeeper who was now holding a simple red case. “Try this one.” Remus cautiously took the box, and opened it. Inside, lying on a velvet cloth, was a long gold quill, with a fine tip. Though without the exquisite blending of Gryffindor colors the other quill had, it looked beautiful. “Not Hippogriff feather, I’m afraid. Simply an owl’s.” He seemed to notice Remus’ appreciative gaze. “One Sickle and ten knuts, son.” 

Remus stared at the shopkeeper, wondering if it was a joke. Such a fine quill for thirty-six knuts? The other wizard wasn’t taking it back, however, and Remus realized that he was being serious. There wasn’t a sticker on the box, and he had no idea how much it should cost, but the shopkeeper was giving him a discount. For the first time that day, Remus felt joyful. 

“Come. This one, or not?” 

“Yes sir,” Remus answered quickly, pulling out his bag of knuts. Counting the thirty-six out, he handed it to the wizard, who took it, smiling slightly. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Remus answered. “Thank you, sir.” He carefully placed the box in his book bag and shuffled out of the store. 

One down. Two more. Knowing exactly where to go for James, he strode over to Spintwitches. The wind had picked up slightly, and Remus pulled his scarf over his ears and tucked his bare hands into his coat. He was relieved when he got inside the sports shop. 

“Lookin’ for somethin’ my boy?” A voice boomed out, and he jumped, turning quickly to see a large, broad shouldered man standing at the counter, arms crossed and eyeing him skeptically. “The bookshop’s across the street.” 

“I’m looking for a gift for a friend, sir,” he replied respectfully. “He’s a huge Puddlemere United fan.” 

“Quidditch!” the man cried joyfully, all animosity gone. “Come, come, we have many amazing gear for Puddlemere fans.” The man ambled over to a shelf, and Remus followed quickly, ducking through the crowds, and wondered idly that it was much easier to get places when he was short. “We have broomsticks, jerseys, signed snitches, signed quaffles, -“ 

“Jerseys,” Remus quickly interrupted, tearing his eyes away from the Finwick uniform in the Tushill Tornados section. “Dennis Stanley’s jersey,” he added. 

“Your friend a Chaser?” 

“And this is the Puddlemere Chaser’s jersey he doesn’t have,” Remus grinned. The shopkeeper had pulled out the blue jersey in question, and Remus felt his smile grow.  

“Stanley’s superb, for sure.” The shop keeper steered him further down the aisle, prodding him when Remus hesitated. “We also have a signed Quaffle, from when he made one of the most spectacular shots in Quidditch history.” 

“1968,” Remus breathed. 

“I - yes,” the large wizard stared at him. 

“Two bludgers, and three opposing Chasers coming at him, the Arrows’ seeker a centimeter away from the snitch, Stanley diving to get an open shot…” They had reached their destination. “That’s -“ 

“The quaffle,” the wizard confirmed. “Your friend’ll most definitely appreciate this gift.” Remus agreed with that, remembering his friend’s rambling about that specific match. He reached forward, before his eye caught the price tag. He froze, dropping his hand with a sigh. The shopkeeper noticed his gaze. “Come now,” he cajoled. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Stanley just parted with it and we just managed to get it. Someone’s goin’ to take it if you don’t.” 

“I really can’t.” 

“Imagine your friend’s face though.” The man reached forward, plucking the quaffle up. “Imagine his face when he opens his present and sees this. Not just any old jersey, but a signed quaffle from the most brilliant match ever. This’ll make his Christmas, and all sorrow will just vanish in the face of this.” 

Remus stared at the present, remembering how disappointed James was that he couldn’t go home for Christmas. His worry that his parents, well-known Aurors and blood-traitors, were in danger with all the rising threats.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net (RoboTitaness)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte.tumblr.com


End file.
